Pushed for SummerSlam
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Paige really wants to be pushed for SummerSlam. What happens when her wish could come true? Read on to find out...


_It was the RAW before Summerslam and Paige was getting ready for the show. She had just gotten out of a steamy shower in the locker-room and was walking around in a towel. She was alone. "Ugh… I can't believe this. I work my ass off for this company and all I get is having to job to these new girl. Honestly…" She thought to herself, feeling very annoyed. "If only I could be like Stone Cold… Make myself a legacy in this company. Be remembered. He had it all… My hero."_

 _Suddenly, the door is kicked open and in walks none other than Triple H himself._

 _Paige jumps at this, her towel falling off and revealing her pale, slim body._ "Hunter!?"

"Paige! I wanna push you for Summerslam!" _The angry looking game shouted, his nose twitching slightly as he did._

 _Paige's eyes lit up with joy, making her forget she was naked._ "Really!? Thank you, boss! But… Why now?"

"I've been looking through the Divas roster and… You're the one I want, Paige. Be mine and you'll be pushed for aaall the payperviews!" _Hunter smirked wickedly, his eyes scanning the English woman's body hungrily._

"W-what? But… You're married! You have children! And I…" _Paige was interrupted mid-sentence by Triple H ripping off all his clothes, his member fully erect._

" _Trust me, Paige."_ He ran up to her and held her against the wall, his giant cock upright against her stomach."This is best for business."

 _Paige thought about struggling for a moment. But… There was something about him. Was it the angry look? The giant nose? The sledgehammer sized cock? Maybe none of those. Bbut she wanted Hunter and to be pushed. Paige wrapped her arms around him._ "I want to play the game!"

"Perfect." _Hunter smirked and suddenly licked his tongue all the way up Paige's cheek. Hhe went close to her ear._ "But I hope you know how to play." _He suddenly pulled the Diva back and bent her over in front of him._

 _Paige held on to the bench in front of her, her pussy becoming very wet and her nipples going rock hard from this rush._

 _Triple H lines up his massive sledgehammer cock to Paige's entrance and suddenly super slams it in her, making Paige's entire body jolt up in the air._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" _Paige screamed in pleasure, feeling the Game's cock go all the way up to what felt like her stomach._

 _Triple H then pulled out and began thrusting roughly into Paige._

 _Suddenly, an instrumental version of Triple H's theme song began playing on the locker room speaker's._

 _Triple H grinned widely while thrusting into the poor girl's pussy. He began screaming at the top of his lungs._ "ITS ALL ABOUT THE GAME! AND HOW YOU PLAY IT! ALL ABOUT CONTROL, AND IF YOU CAN TAKE IT!"

"AAAAGGHH OH MY GOD! H-HUNTER!" _Paige screamed out in absolute pleasure, the giant cock touching her inside in the perfect ways._

"TIME TO PLAY THE GAME, PAIGE! MWUAHAHAHA!" _He screamed back at her._

 _Paige flew off the ground with each thrust, landing weaker each time. She could feel a climax coming as the Game tickled her G-spot with his sledgehammer._

 _Hunter could also feel his massive load building up. He fucked Paige faster and harder, going suplex city style on this bitch._

 _Paige couldn't take it anymore. Her vagina clamped down on the cock with great force and she suddenly orgasmed, her juices squirting out onto Triple H._ "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

 _At the same time, Hunter pulled out of Paige and positioned his cock over her._ "TIME TO GET BURRIED!" _He screamed out before violently releasing a massive load of cum onto the girl, covering her in it._ "RAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _Paige leaned against the bench, out of breath, naked and covered in cum. She looked up at Triple H with begging eyes._ "Does… This mean I get pushed for Summerslam now?"

 _Hunter smirked down at her and offered his hand._ "Sure, Sweetheart. You earned it."

 _Paige smiled and took his hand._

 _Without warning, Triple H yanked Paige to her feet and kicked her in the gut. He put her head under his ballsack and raised her arms up. He then slammed her into the ground. A MASSIVE PEDIGREE! Triple H roared triumphantly and began doing his signature DX crotch chops._ "ITS ALL ABOUT THE GAME AND HOW YOU PLA-"

 _Hunter was suddenly interrupted by a loud sound of glass shattering. He turned around and OH MY GOD! STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!_

 _Austin hit Hunter with A STUNNER! A STONE COLD STUNNER OUT OF NO WHERE! Austin crouch down next to Hunter and stuck up the middle fingers, shouting in the game's face._

 _Triple H was now out cold._

 _Stone Cold stood up and looked down at the Pedigreed Paige who was still very groggy. He smirked and began walking towards her as the shattering glass went off again._ "Time to teach the bottom line."


End file.
